This invention relates to kayaks, and in particular, to an accessory pack attached to the kayak deck in front of the kayak cockpit.
Kayaks have become increasingly popular as a method of marine transportation. A kayak is faster and more maneuverable than either a canoe or a rowboat and is not as restricted in use as a sailboat or a motorboat. During kayak operation, it is desirable for the kayak operator to bring with him or her various items such as drinking water, maps, food, fishing rods and fishing accessories, camping gear and other supplies. Items such as maps, cameras, GPS units, cellphones and walkmans, must also be kept dry.
On its own, the kayak does not have readily available internal storage space. What little internal storage space a kayak has is inaccessible during operation. Normal and safe operation of a kayak designed for sea or river operation involves the use of a device known as a spray skirt. The spray skirt, worn around the waist of the kayak operator and physically connected to the cockpit of the kayak, prevents water or spray from entering the cockpit opening. When the spray skirt is employed, the opening is thereby sealed. Any items inside the kayak are inaccessible.
The prior art has on occasion used dry wells formed in the rear deck of a kayak to provide externally accessible dry storage. However, the wells are generally positioned to the rear of the kayak operator and are inaccessible during kayak operation. The prior art has also provided deck rigging comprised of elastic bungee cords crisscrossed to deck loops on the front and/or rear decks of the kayak. A waterproof bag may then be tucked beneath the bungee cords. Accessibility during kayak operation, while difficult, is not impossible. However, the waterproof bags have a tendency to slip around under the cords. The irregular shape of the bags also affects the flow of air and water over the kayak deck increasing the difficulty of maneuvering the kayak.